Special
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Bukankah ketika duduk pada satu meja yang sama dan saling berbagi tawa canda menjadi sesuatu yang spesial?


**Special**

A **Harry Potter x Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

_Harry Potter_ © _J. K. Rowling_

_Saint Seiya_ © _Masami Kurumada_

_Saint Seiya Lost Canvas_ © _Teshirogi Shiori_

Leo Regulus meet Regulus Black. Alternate Universe. No Holy War. No Voldemort. The Situation is Peacefull.

# # #

_Lihatlah mereka_, pikir Regulus sambil menatap bosan pada pamannya, Sisyphus, dan salah seorang gadis teman sekelasnya, Sasha.

Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merasa sebal melihat interaksi keduanya. Asalkan tidak buta dan tidak tuli, bukan hanya Regulus, bahkan semua orang pun mengerti akan makna dari tiap tatapan dan gestur keduanya bahwa mereka terlalu mesra. Ya, pamannya mengencani seorang gadis seumuran dengan keponakannya. Tidak apa, Regulus tidak menghakimi, tapi dia benci jadi saksi matanya sementara Alone dan Tenma berhasil kabur dengan alasan belanja.

Malam ini malam natal dan memang rencananya Regulus akan merayakannya bersama dengan ketiga temannya; Alone, Tenma, dan Sasha, bersama dengan pamannya. Tapi seperti yang telah dijabarkan tadi, Alone dan Tenma pergi meninggalkan Regulus terjebak di antara kemesraan pamannya dan Sasha.

"Paman, Sasha," panggil Regulus, beranjak dari kursinya, sepertinya kejengahannya sudah mencapai titik maksimum. "Aku keluar sebentar, oke? Selamat natal!" diambilnya jaketnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan berlari keluar rumah.

Suasana di luar rumah sangat dingin, salju turun dan menutupi jalanan dengan warna putih. Regulus memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket dan matanya memperhatikan tiap-tiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya, masing-masing tidak sendirian, mereka berpasangan atau paling tidak bersama saudara atau orang tua. Hanya dia yang sendirian di malam natal ini sepertinya, pikirnya sambil cemberut.

Tak terasa Regulus berjalan cukup jauh dan kakinya membawanya menuju daerah pertokoan yang cukup tersohor di kota _London_, yakni _Hogsmade_. Di Hogsmade sangat lengkap, mulai dari rumah makan, penginapan, sampai toko serba ada. Masing-masing bangunan dihias sesuai nuansa natal dan diisi oleh cahaya _orange _temaram yang kelihatan hangat, membuat Regulus tergoda untuk masuk ke dalam salah satunya dan memesan makanan hangat untuk dirinya.

_Klining..._

Lonceng yang dipasang di atas pintu berbunyi ketika Regulus membuka pintu rumah makan _Three Broomstick_. Dibersihkannya rambut cokelatnya dari salju kemudian berjalan menuju bar yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan pintu masuk karena tampaknya meja-meja telah penuh oleh mereka yang merayakan natal bersama teman, pasangan, atau pun keluarga. Regulus duduk pada salah satu kursi bar, sempat melirik sebelahnya, seorang lelaki muda pucat berambut hitam pendek dan mengenakan syal hijau-perak.

Regulus kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan. "_Master_, bisa berikan aku jus?" pinta Regulus kepada sang bartender meski pesanannya sedikit tidak sesuai dengan tempatnya.

"Segera datang," ujar _Master _dan segera mengambilkan pesanan Regulus tanpa pertanyaan lain.

Regulus memang sudah seperti langganan tetap di tempat tersebut, sering mampir ketika pulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya, merayakan hari spesial dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, dan terkadang sendirian ketika sedang galau seperti saat ini. Tapi tentu, tak seorang pun selain Regulus sendiri yang mengetahui bahwa perasaannya sedang _tidak cukup baik_. Apa pun yang terjadi, Regulus tidak suka menjadi orang _gloomy _dan pendiam, bukan sifatnya. Apa pun yang terjadi dia selalu enerjik, ceria, _happy-go-lucky_, dan (terkadang) menjadi sangat menyebalkan karena sifat-sifatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja suara khas dering ponsel terdengar oleh telinga Regulus, membuatnya menoleh ke samping tempat asal suara, sekedar penasaran. Si pemilik ponsel, sang lelaki pucat bersyal, memandangi benda tersebut sampai akhirnya dering itu berhenti dan dia menghela nafas.

"_Stupid Sirius_," gumam lelaki di sebelah Regulus itu dengan kesal.

Sadar kalau diperhatikan, lelaki bersyal hijau-perak itu menoleh. "Ya?" ujarnya pada Regulus dengan ekspresi datar, mungkin sedikit kerutan di dahi.

Yaahh... namanya juga Regulus, bukannya malu dia malah memasang cengiran. "Selamat malam," sapanya. "Kau juga sendirian?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Dari ekspresi lelaki berambut hitam itu saja sudah jelas-jelas terlihat kalau dia terganggu oleh intensitas keakraban Regulus. "Lalu, apa urusannya denganmu kalau aku sendirian?" ujarnya ketus.

Cengiran Regulus semakin lebar. "Hei, aku juga sendirian," katanya. "Namaku Regulus, kau siapa?" dan dengan seenaknya menjabat tangan si lelaki berambut hitam.

Lelaki itu terdiam, mungkin pikir-pikir apakah harus memberitahukan namanya pada manusia semencurigakan Regulus atau tidak. "Black," ujarnya kemudian. "Namaku Regulus Black."

Mata Regulus melebar takjub. "Waaah, kita punya nama yang sama ya," ujarnya senang. "Ah, aku harus memanggilmu apa, kak? Black? Reggie? Regulus nomor dua?"

Regulus Black segera dikuasai keinginan untuk menjitak bocak di depannya itu dan benar-benar dia lakukan.

_Plak!_

"Duh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Regulus dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Regulus Black.

"Kau berisik," ujar Regulus Black jujur. "Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa," lanjutnya pasrah sembari merapikan letak syalnya.

Regulus mengangguk-angguk sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kupanggil Reggie saja ya?"

Regulus Black mendengus sebagai jawaban, dimana intinya dia tidak peduli Regulus mau memanggilnya apa. "Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak SMP di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

Jus pesanan Regulus datang. "Aku sudah SMA. Tujuh belas tahun!" kata Regulus, mengambil gelasnya dan menyeruput isinya. "Kau sendiri sudah umur berapa?"

Lima belas detik tidak ada jawaban, Regulus menoleh dan mendapati Regulus Black tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau... kelas 2 SMA? Lebih muda setahun dariku? Serius?" Regulus Black mencoba memastikan, menunjuk Regulus dengan jari telunjuknya, jelas-jelas tidak percaya. "Padahal tadinya kukira anak SD!" tambahnya ketika Regulus mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak sopan!" cetus Regulus pada Regulus Black. "Duh, hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriaknya kesal sambil nyaris membanting gelasnya ke meja, masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak merusak properti orang lain.

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Regulus Black menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukan salahku kalau kau terlalu hiperaktif seperti anak SD dan badanmu kecil begitu," kata Regulus Black. "Dan biar kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Maksudku, pada malam natal seperti ini?" tanyanya skeptis.

"_Says you_," ejek Regulus, membuatnya mendapat satu jitakan lagi. "Aku akan kembali sebelum jam sebelas kok nanti!" ujar Regulus akhirnya setelah diancam. "Cuma tidak betah saja harus terjebak di antara seorang _figur _ayah dengan kekasih barunya."

Terdengar dengusan dari Regulus Black diikutin gumaman berbunyi, "_Childish._"

Regulus mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita!" tantangnya. "Huh, aku yakin alasanmu pasti sama _childish_-nya," tambahnya dengan penekanan pada kata _childish_.

Regulus Black, yang sebelum kedatangan Regulus telah memesan segelas _cola_, mengambil gelasnya dan mengamati tangannya sendiri memutar-mutar gelas tersebut. "Yang tadi meneleponku adalah kakakku," kata Regulus Black. "Aku tidak tahu apa maunya, setelah berbulan-bulan putus kontak dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia mengirim pesan untuk bertemu. Tentu saja aku tidak berminat untuk menemuinya."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Regulus bahkan sebelum Regulus Black mengatupkan bibirnya.

Regulus Black tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. "Ka-re-na... kakakku sudah keluar dari rumah. Didepak! Membenci orang tua kami! _MembenciKU!_" Regulus Black menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan. "Dia tidak menganggapku adiknya lagi, bocah. Oh, dan sebelum kau menyela," ujarnya ketika Regulus membuka mulutnya dan tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "biar kuberi tahu bahwa dia mengatakan hal itu langsung kepadaku. Aku tidak berniat memaafkannya."

Regulus meniup poninya. "Sepertinya keadaan keluargamu sulit," komentarnya.

"Oh, tidak juga kok," balas Regulus Black dengan nada sarkastis. "Aku tidak berniat pamer, tapi kami dari keluarga yang punya nama. Kakakku, Sirius, tidak pernah suka dikekang jadi dia suka membangkang. Dan, yah, akhirnya tidak bagus," katanya, merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan selembar _poundsterling_. "Baiklah Cinderella, jam sebelas akan segera berdentang, lebih baik kau pulang selama kau punya tempat untuk pulang."

Regulus Black berdiri dari kursinya, meletakkan uang di atas meja kayu bar dan menindihnya dengan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Regulus menatap Regulus Black yang berjalan pergi dan melakukan hal yang sama. Regulus Black sudah nyaris mencapai pintu keluar ketika Regulus berhasil menyusulnya dan tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu. Segerombol orang berjumlah empat orang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut dan membuat Regulus Black membatu.

"Oh, bukankah ini si kecil Reggie?" seorang dari empat orang itu, yang berkacamata dan mengenakan mantel merah pekat, berkata seolah dia sudah mengenal Regulus Black.

"Hai, James Potter," sapa Regulus Black dalam bentuk gumaman.

Regulus memperhatikan bolak-balik antara James Potter dan Regulus Black dimana udara di antara keduanya sangat tegang, terutama dari Regulus Black yang memberikan tatapan dingin setengah kesal pada James. Tiba-tiba tatapan Regulus tertuju pada tiga orang lain dari gerombolan itu dan sadar bahwa satu dari mereka memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan teman barunya, dimana dia asumsikan sebagai _the rebellious big brother_. Siapa namanya tadi? Sirius kalau tidak salah. Ya, Sirius Black.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Regulus? Bagaimana kalu bergabung dengan kami?" teman dari James Potter, dan Sirius Black, yang berambut coklat madu dan berwajah manis menawarkan dengan halus.

"Remus!" Sirius dan James memprotes bersamaan.

Regulus Black memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Tawaran yang menarik, tapi aku harus mengantar bocah ini pulang," katanya sambil menunjuk Regulus dengan dagunya. "Mungkin lain kali?"

"Oh, tentu," jawab Remus cepat, dan hanya dia seorang yang tampaknya setuju dengan ucapan basa-basi tersebut. Sementara itu, bisa Regulus liat betapa tidak sukanya James dan Sirius terdapat ide _lain kali_ tersebut, terlihat jelas dari mimik mereka yang cemberut dan tertekuk-tekuk.

Regulus Black tersenyum dan segera menarik Regulus pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sesampainya di luar mereka berhenti, Regulus Black yang berhenti tepatnya, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Itu tadi tidak terduga," ujarnya. "Nah, bocah, sebaiknya kau pergi, aku pergi, kita berpisah. Sampai jumpa?"

Regulus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"Aku tidak berminat meninggalkanmu sebelum kau berbaikan dengan kakakmu," ujar Regulus penuh percaya diri, menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ck," Regulus Black berdecak. "Urusi saja masalahmu sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Oh, ayolah! Masalahku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan masalahmu." Regulus mengedikkan bahunya. "Lihat, aku akan menelepon keluargaku dan bilang aku pulang terlambat. Jadi, bekerja samalah, berbaikan dengan kakakmu, yang aku tahu sangat kau inginkan, dan biarkan aku pulang sebelum jam dua belas berdentang."

Regulus Black terdiam sebentar sebelum dengan tegas mengatakan, "TIDAK!"

Giliran Regulus yang berdecak pelan dan bergumam, "_stubborn_." Membuat Regulus Black mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Reguluuuussss!" sebuah seruan ceria yang tiba-tiba itu membuat kedua Regulus menoleh.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat _spike _dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang, keduanya diperkirakan seumuran dengan kedua Regulus, berjalan menuju mereka. Dimana Regulus mengenali keduanya sebagai Alone dan Tenma, ya, kedua temannya yang membuatnya terjebak sebagai orang ketiga.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tenma, biasanya dia akan menepuk pundak Regulus dengan keras namun pengecualian untuk kali ini karena tangan pemuda bermata merah senja itu penuh dengan belanjaan.

"Jalan-jalan?" jawab Regulus dengan tidak yakin. "Kau dan Alone mau kembali ke tempat paman?" tanyanya balik.

Alone dan Tenma mengiyakan. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali sama-sama?" ajak Tenma. "Dan kau tahu, tadi aku bertemu dengan si kembar. Mereka lengket seperti biasanya," Tenma menginformasikan.

Regulus tertawa mendengar candaan mengenai teman pamannya tersebut, mereka memang suka meledek betapa hiperbolanya si kembar Aspros dan Defteros memperlakukan satu sama lain. Semua tahu kalau mereka cuma tinggal berdua, hanya memiliki satu sama lain sebagai keluarga sedarah, tapi mereka juga sudah dewasa untuk saling melepaskan satu sama lain Regulus rasa.

"Uuh, maaf, Tenma," tolak Regulus canggung, mungkin merasa bersalah. "Aku masih harus menemani temanku sebentar. Katakan saja pada paman kalau aku akan pulang sebelum jam dua belas."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan ya," Tenma pamit tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, cukup tahu dia tidak berhak mencampuri keinginan Regulus. Dia dan Alone berjalan pergi dan segera saja kembali tinggal Regulus dan Regulus.

"Tadi itu Tenma dan Alone, sahabat dan kakak dari kekasih pamanku," kata Regulus sebelum Regulus Black sempat bertanya. "Jadi, karena aku sudah berjanji pada paman untuk kembali sebelum jam dua belas, ayo kita lakukan, Reggie!"

Regulus Black menggeleng.

Regulus menatapnya tajam.

Regulus Black mengerang. "Oke, ayo kita lakukan," katanya pasrah.

"_Great!_" ujar Regulus sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh. "Ayo pergi sekarang!"

Mereka kembali berjalan masuk ke _Three Broomstick_. Bel yang dipasang di pintu berbunyi nyaring, Regulus dapat melihat tiga dari empat orang tadi sedang duduk berjejer di bar, entah kemana yang satu lagi. Regulus dan Regulus Black mendekat, Regulus menyeruak di antara James dan Remus setelah mendorong Regulus Black ke tengah-tengah Remus dan Sirius.

"Kami berubah pikiran, Om. Ijinkan kami bergabung ya?" ujar Regulus pada James sambil tersenyum lima jari.

James tergagap, Remus berkedip, dan Sirius menganga. _Speechless_. Mungkin karena terlalu kaget.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Om? Aku masih 20 tahun!" itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan James setelah berhasil memproses situasi.

Remus menepuk dahinya mendengar ucapan bodoh temannya, ingin rasanya dia meminta maaf pada seluruh dunia atas kelakuan James meski itu bukan kewajibannya. Sementara dua orang di sebelah Remus sibuk bertukar tatapan, tatapan tajam lebih tepatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sirius Black ketus.

"Apa?" balas Regulus Black tidak kalah ketus.

Dan kembali diam, kembali berbicara lewat tatapan mata, yang isinya pasti sangat sangat tidak mengenakkan jika diucapkan, melihat jenis tatapannya adalah yang secara hiperbola dijuluki tatapan yang dapat membunuh.

Regulus menghela nafas melihatnya, berpikir tidak akan mudah menyatukan kedua kakak adik tersebut. Sudah kelihatan bahwa sifat keras kepala menurun dalam keluarga. Jadi, Regulus berdiri, meraih lengan James dan Remus, dimana membuat kedua orang itu keheranan, dan menarik keduanya berdiri.

"Wow!" seru James, tidak menyangkan bocah sekecil Regulus dapat menyentaknya berdiri.

Sekedar informasi, Regulus bukan sekedar bocah tapi juga bocah yang sangat kuat, atlet Judo, karate, dan panahan. Terima kasih pada pamannya.

"Om, bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat sebentar? Kalian akan kubebaskan sebelum Cinderella pulang kok, oke?" ajaknya berbisik dengan nada mengancam, genggamannya dieratkan dan James serta Remus bisa merasakan bahwa lengan mereka akan remuk kalau tidak menurut.

Remus dan James pun meninggalkan bar dengan sukarela, ditambah sedikit ancaman kosong, bersama Regulus. Yang tersisa di meja tinggal dua kakak beradik Black. Meski keheranan kenapa James dan Remus tiba-tiba meninggalkan meja, Regulus Black tidak ambil peduli, menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan menghela nafas. Sirius sendiri tampak tidak menyadari kepergian kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa kabarmu?" Regulus Black mengawali percakapan.

"Seperti biasanya," jawab Sirius.

Kalau sebelumnya mereka saling melotot tanpa berkata-kata, sekarang mereka mengobrol tanpa saling menatap.

Regulus Black berdecak. "Mana aku tahu kau yang seperti biasanya. Ini pertama kali kita bertemu setelah dua tahun, pengertian sedikit bisa tidak sih? Dasar tidak peka," protesnya tajam.

Sirius sadar akan apa yang diucapkan adiknya adalah kenyataan, namun tetap saja dia merasa ditusuk oleh kata-kata tajam adiknya tersebut. "Dan sepertinya kau tidak berubah ya. Berdarah dingin dan tidak kenal belas kasih. Siapa coba yang mengabaikan pesan dan teleponku?"

Regulus, sang adik kandung Sirius Black itu mendengus. "Orang-orang tidak merasa bermasalah dengan sikapku tuh," sanggahnya. "Tapi kalau kau merasa tersinggung oleh sikapku, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Aku tahu kau sengaja," gumam Sirius.

Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir Regulus Black. "Kau juga tidak berubah ya," katanya lirih. "Keras kepala," bisiknya lebih lirih lagi, seakan ingin menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri.

Sirius pun tertular senyuman adiknya dan ikut tersenyum. "Lihat siapa yang bicara," ujarnya. Suasana mendadak tenang dan mengalir, tidak lagi tegang dan canggung. Regulus memperhatikan dari pojok restoran, mengangguk-angguk ketika berpikiran bahwa dia benar bahwa kedua kakak adik itu juga pernah akrab dan cuma canggung saja. Tinggal dudukkan mereka di satu meja dan semuanya beres.

Waktu terus berjalan dan tengah malam pun semakin mendekat. Karena sepertinya teman barunya sudah kembali akrab dengan sang kakak, maka sudah saatnya bagi sang Cinderella untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Regulus menepuk pundak si Regulus yang lebih tua. "Reggie, Cinderella ini pulang dulu ya," pamit Regulus.

"Cinderella tidak akan pamit sebelum kabur dari pesta," ujar Regulus Black. "Salam untuk pamanmu dan pacarnya ya, bocah! Oh, dan untuk dua temanmu tadi juga."

"Serahkan padaku," katanya, sekali lagi memperlihatkan senyum lebar andalannya.

Regulus pun keluar dari _Three Broomstick _dan berjalan pulang. Di sepanjang jalan dia bertemu dengan banyak kenalannya, dari Manigoldo yang sedang menjadi supir pribadi Sage-_sama_, Albafica dan Minos yang kebetulan bertemu di toko bunga dan sibuk bertengkar dengan akrab, sampai Shion yang sedang berada di alun-alun bersama Hakurei-_sama_ dan Atla menunggu lampu pohon natal raksasa dinyalakan.

Regulus akhirnya sampai di rumahnya, memandang pintunya sejenak sebelum berjalan masuk. "Aku pulang," suara cerianya terdengar hingga halaman rumah.

Kemudian terdengar balasan yang tak kalah bersemangat. "Selamat datang!"

Seiring terdengarnya obrolan ramai dari mereka yang berada di dalam rumah, dari luar bisa terasa keakraban dan kehangatan dari interaksi mereka. Tapi tentu, semua ini tidak terbatas pada malam natal saja, karena keluarga tidak terbatas oleh hubungan darah, jarak, dan waktu. Meski, ketika semua berkumpul, duduk semeja dan bertukar canda, semuanya terasa sedikit lebih spesial.

**END**

A/N: Halooo, ini crossover kedua saya sekaligus memenuhi challenge di FB dari Shofa-san. Regulus meet Regulus XDD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini, apalagi kalau berniat merepiu #plak Semoga para pembaca sekalian menikmati cerita yang saya tulis semampu saya ini. Jika dirasa ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon dimaafkan.

Ditunggu apresiasinya, baik berupa kritik, saran, atau ramblingan.

16 Februari 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
